Do I Love Him?
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Sakura wonders if she loves Naruto and when she finally does come to her sense she runs to Naruto's apartment. But when she hears something coming from his door, she runs.


Angel: Here you go!

Manda: We got such a good review for Rainy Days that we've decided to put one of our one shot in it's filler

Everyone: Yay!

Micah: But we've can't update Naruto's Birthday today

Everyone: Boo

Micah: But we'll be back on tomorrow!

Everyone: Yay!

Angel: Ok so, someone read the disclaimer

Gaara: Angel and her friend don't own Naruto, thank God

Everyone: Hey!

" What's going on"

**" Inner Thoughts"**

_" Self talking to inner self"_

Do I Love Him?

Once again Sakura felt powerless at what she just heard coming from behind Naruto's door. The only thing she could do was run, run away from here and never come back. As she ran she ran right into Kiba.

" Hey Sakura, have you seen Hinata? "he asked

" Yeah she's in Naruto's apartment!" Sakura said running.She ran right into the rain trying to forget what she just heard. (AN: Ok this will all make sense if we go back about half an hour before)

Flashback

Sakura was writing in her diary in her pink room.

Dear Diary,

Today we trained all day and I fell great! I've never felt so good as when I put Kakashi in that choke hold! Naruto seemed impressed with me too. Wait why do I even care I'm still in love with Sasuke, right? Well he did betray the village and he did almost kill Naruto. Ahh! there's that baka again. I wish I could find out what's going on between us. It's like on day I want to punch his lights out the next I want to kiss him. Wait did I just write I what to kiss NARUTO! Of all people! Well I guess it kinda happens when you spend so much time with someone like with Shikamaru and Ino. Man I can't love Naruto, Hinata so loves him! Man I'm so confused! I'm going for a walk.

Confused

_ Sakura_

Sakura then closed her diary and went for a downstairs

" Sakura where a you going?" her mom asked while drying a pot

" I'm going for a walk" Sakura said looking at her feet

" Is something wrong?" Her dad asked while doing the crossword in Konoha's paper

" No I'm fine" Sakura said walking out the door

"Prevarication!'' Sakura's dad yelled making her mom jump

" What does that mean" she asked

" To stray from or evade the truth" he said

" Is that for your crossword or our daughter?" she asked smugly

" Both" he said

" I wonder what's wrong with that girl?" Sakura's mom said

" Well there's one way to find out" her dad said

" Oh no you're not thinking about" Sakura mom said

" Yep" he said walking to Sakura's room with her mom following him

With Sakura

The streets of her home town seemed so empty. Everyone was inside with their love ones but she was outside alone.

Inside Sakura's head

_" Man I can't that dumb diary out of my mind!" Sakura said_

**" Maybe deep down we do have feeling for Naruto!" Sakura's inner said**

_" That's crazy!" Sakura said_

**" Maybe, but I'll go down to your soul and check it out" Sakura's inner said disappearing**

_" Wait I need you!" Sakura screamed but got no answer_

_" Do I really love Naruto?" Sakura asked herself_

Real World

" Naruto" Sakura said out loud " He gave up everything for me, just to make me happy, and all I ever did was ignore him. Just like how Sasuke used to ignored me" Sakura said

" Sasuke, he hated me, he would ignore me just like I did Naruto. And even when I told him I loved him he knocked me out on a park bench and left me there on his quest for power" Sakura said walking over to Ichiraku Ramen

" Naruto has always been there for me when I need him to help me up, Sasuke would only be there to push me pack down" Sakura said sitting down

" Well hey there Sakura" Ayame said (AN: ramen girl)

" Hey there" Sakura said not even paying attention

" What's wrong" Ayame asked

" Nothing" Sakura said

" It doesn't sound like nothing" Ayame said

" It's just.." Sakura said

" Is it about Naruto?" Ayame said

" How did you know?" Sakura said putting her head on the table

" I'm good like that. Plus I heard you talking to yourself" Ayame said giggling

" What should I do?" Sakura said

" I say go and tell him how you fell" Ayame said

" But I don't know how I fell" Sakura said

" Sakura, I know that deep down in your heart you already know" Ayame said

" You're right" Sakura said getting up and walking away " Thanks Ayame"

" Wait the advice cost $5" Ayame said then let her head fall " Man I always forget to always give the good advice after their meals arrive!"

With Sakura's Parents

" Do you think we should do this?" Sakura's mom asked

" Of course, you want to find what's wrong with her" Sakura's dad said

" Yes, but if my parents did this to my when I was a kid I'd kill them" Sakura's mom said

" That's why she's not going to find out" Sakura's dad said eying Sakura's diary

" Gotcha" Sakura's dad holding up the diary

" We don't need to read her diary to find out what's wrong" Sakura's mom said as her husband began flipping the pages

" Man the first couple of pages is all about Sasuke!'' her dad said

" That's it!" Sakura's mom said grabbing the pink book

" Hey!" her dad yelled

" I think I know what's wrong with Sakura" her mom said

" You do?" her dad asked

" Yep" her mom said walking out of the room

With Sakura

Before Sakura even knew what she was doing she ran all the way over to Naruto's apartment. She was about to knock on the door when she heard a soft voice.

" I love you" Hinata said

" I love you Hinata" Naruto said

End of Flashback

So that how Sakura ended up on Team 7's training grounds crying.

" I can't belive it!" Sakura screamed as it began to pour.

" I guess even the sky's are crying for me" Sakura said as she fell to the floor

" Sakura?" a voice said. Sakura looked up to see Hinata holding hands with Kiba

" What are you doing out here" Hinata said

" Crying, what are you doing with Kiba? " Sakura asked confused

" We are going on a date! Hinata just told me she loved me" Kiba said

" She did?!?!" Sakura said completely confused

Flashback

Hinata was at the Naruto's small apartment. She was going to say it today. She and Kiba have been secretly dating for the past two years and the only person that knew was Naruto.

" Naruto I don't think I can go through with it" Hinata said sitting on his couch

" Sure you can just practice on me" Naruto said

" Ok" Hinata said '' I love you"

" I love you Hinata" Naruto said as the door opened ever so quietly

" See you did it!" Naruto said

" Yeah but your not Kiba" Hinata said

" So don't worry! You can do this!" Naruto said

" Your right I can do this when Kiba walks through that door I'll tell how I fell, that I love him" Hinata said not realizing that he was standing right behind her

" You love me Hinata?" Kiba said making Hinata jump

" Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled hugging him

End of Flashback

" Well I hope you guys Have a good time" Sakura said running to Naruto's apartment

" But you never answered my question!" Hinata yelled

" Come on Hinata lets get out of the rain" Kiba said

" Ok Kiba-kun" Hinata said

With Sakura

Sakura had ju st arrived at Naruto's apartment dripping wet banging on his door. When he finally did open his door Sakura kiss him. When Sakura finally stopped Naruto was confused, happy and in pure shock.

" I love you Naruto" Sakura said hugging Naruto

" I love you too Sakura" Naruto said

With Sakura's Parents About Twenty Minutes later

Sakura walked through the door looking quite happy.

" So Sakura how was your walk?" Her dad asked

" It was so good!" Sakura said spinning into her room

" See I told you we didn't need to read her diary to figure out what was wrong with her" Sakura's mom said

" What is wrong with her? You slapped the book out of my hand before I could even get to the last page" Sakura's dad said

" Isn't it clear?" Sakura mom said

" No" her dad said

" She's in love" Sakura's mom said

Well here you go

Angel: Well there goes two mintues of our lives

Manda: Yeah but don't you love the story

Katie: I geuss so

Mel: Come on guys! I think we did a great job

Micah: Please review!


End file.
